The Lantern Of NCIS
by emeraldwolf1997
Summary: Tony is tired of pain that the team causes him. what if during the episode (Aliyah) Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony, and he has to stay in Israel. What if Tony was found by the seven rings and went back home to make a difference. Will Tony forgive his old friends or will he forget them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked out as he walked through the bullpen.

Tony, Tim, and Ziva scrambled around their desks and grabbed their field equipment. After grabbing everything and clipping on their badges and guns they walked to the elevator, but before Tony got in Gibbs held out his hand pushed Tony back out. "Your not going" Gibbs simply said, getting the attention of the entire bullpen

Tony looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open in shock. Behind Gibbs, Tim and Ziva snickered under their breath.

"then- What am I supposed to do boss?" Tony asked softly.

Gibbs pointed to Tony's desk, "paperwork and reports" he said with a smirk.

"But boss, those aren't mine. I finished mine already." Tony tried to explain.

"I know." Gibbs said. "Those are Tim's and Ziva's. With them helping me, I need you to finish those. Can you at least do that without complaining, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he slammed down on the button to take them down to the garage.

"And Tony" Ziva called, getting his attention, "don't even think about snooping through my desk to try and find out who I am dating." she said with a grin as the doors closed and the bullpen was silent once again.

Once the doors were closed and the team were gone, Tony turned around and saw everyone giving his looks of sadness and pity. One would think that tony wouldn't be the most liked person in NCIS. That couldn't be more wrong. Sure Tony acted like a kid and bragged about all the 'dates' that he goes on, but if one looked closely they could see that he stayed late at nights, not going on dates. And he also may act like a kid, but if everyone became to serious you couldn't handle doing this job.

The reason that 'almost' everyone liked Tony was because he took the time to get to know them. Tony had a fantastic memory, so he knew almost everyone's names, he asked how their families were doing, and if they needed help, Tony was the first one to be there. He was there for you no matter what part of NCIS you were in.

At first everyone thought that he was trying to either get dates with the women or find something to use to prank the guys, so they didn't take him seriously, but after awhile they realized that he was sincere. And eventually they started to take him seriously and realized how good at his job. Now they would do anything to help him.

Tony smiled a sad smile. "It's ok guys," he told them before walking back to his desk. Giving the paperwork a hateful glare, Tony was about to sit down when an idea formed in his head. If he could find someone that needed his help he wont have to do Ziva's and Tim's paperwork.

Turning from his desk he walked back to the elevator and pushed the button for Abby's lab. Walking out of the elevator, Tony was assaulted by the sound of REALLY loud music, it made him smile, Abby was like a little sister to him and he loved how out of the ordinary she was.

"Hey Abby" Tony said with a large smile. Lately Abby had been ignoring him a little bit and he couldn't figure out why.

"What is it tony?" she asked, never taking her eyes off her work.

"I was wondering if you needed any help or anything." he said throwing an arm over her shoulder in a one armed hug.

"Tony I am super busy. I don't have time for your games or anything else you are doing." she said throwing his arm off and walking further into her lab.

"Aww come on Abby I was ju-"

"TONY, I DONT HAVE TIME!"

Tony lowed his head and looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Opening his mouth, he was about to say he was sorry but was cut off by her phone ringing. He watched as Abby ran to the phone and hit the button.

"hello"

Tony heard Gibbs voice on the other line. "Hey Abs. Are you busy?"

"For you my silver haired fox...never. I always have time for you."

Tony couldn't hear anymore of the conversation. He couldn't believe Abby would do that. With tears threating to fall, Tony walked out of the lab and decided to see how ducky and Jimmy were doing. After exiting the elevator Tony walked into autopsy and was surprised to see that Ducky was gone and Jimmy was cleaning the tables and all of the equipment.

Looking up Jimmy saw Tony and knew right then that something was wrong. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Jimmy, is there something wrong with me?" Tony asked looking like he break down any second.

"What do you mean tony? There's nothing wrong with you." Jimmy said

"Well apparently there is because everyone I care about is either trying to find ways to avoid me or saying hurtful comments and I'm tired of it, Jimmy." Tony said with a sigh as he rubbed his face with both hands.

Jimmy looked at the person he considered a brother with sad eyes and noticed how to tired he was and how the world seemed to be closing around him and suffocating him.

"You know, Tony; not everyone feels that way" Jimmy told him, making Tony look up at him. " I mean I care about you. You're my brother and I will always be there for you. I also know for a fact that almost everyone in NCIS would help you if you needed it.

Tony smiled the biggest he had that week. "Thanks Jimmy, that means a lot. Well I better get back to work before Gibbs blows his top." Tony said as he hugged his brother and walked back towards the elevator.

"Me too. DR. Mallard would probably be upset if I didn't finish cleaning the equipment." Jimmy said as he walked back to the table.

"See you later Jimmy." Tony said as he walked up into the elevator.

Tony walked back to his desk, sat down and started working on his coworkers reports. Two hours later Tony put the last of the reports on the edge of his desk and Lightly started banging his head on his desk. He was cut off by the smell of hazelnut coffee and looked up to see an older woman with a sack in one hand and coffee in the other looking at him with a kind eyes and a kind smile.

"Rough day Tonio? she asked

Tony gave her his famous DiNozzo grin and took the sack and coffee before setting the items on his desk and got up to hug the old lady. "Thank you, Mrs Marino, but you didn't have to do this for me."

Mrs. Marino looked at tony with a blank stare and asked in a calm voice asked "You don't even know what time it is do you, Tonio? And how many times have I told you to call me Isabella or just Bella."

Tony quickly looked at his watch and saw that it was half past twelve. Looking back up, Tony gave a Isabella a nervous chuckle, "I forgot about lunch again didn't I?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Isabella laughed and put her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Ahh Tonio, what am I going to do with you? I swear that if you keep forgetting to eat, you're going to waste away and blow in the wind."

Isabella is Tony's neighbor and they met when Tony fixed her door lock for her. After that she would invite him for snacks and meals or just to talk. Now Tony looks at Isabella as if she was his mother, and Isabella looks at Tony like a son. Tony even cared for her so much that he shared his personal life with her, something that very few people know. She even knew what Gibbs and his team were doing to him, and she made a promise to herself that if they ever hurt her Tonio, then she would give them a good scolding.

Tony laughed as well, "I'm pretty sure that you won't let that happen." he said gesturing to the food and the coffee that she brought.

The two of them talked for a few more minutes before Isabella had to leave. Once she was gone, Tony sat down and opened the sack and couldn't stop a smile that came to his face. Isabella had brought him Pizza, but it wasn't just any pizza, it was her homemade, thick crust, peperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza.

Tony wiped his mouth from the drool that had formed from the smell, grabbed a slice, opened his mouth and was about to take a bite, and a hand snatched the piece from him, grabbed the sack, and the coffee and dumped it into the trash. Looking up, Tony saw that it was Gibbs that had taken his homemade lunch and threw it into the trash.

"You can eat when you have finished those reports, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, walking and sitting at his desk.

Tony could only stare at the older man in shock and anger at what he had just done. Isabella took time out of her day to make him his favorite food **(it's my favorite type of pizza)** and bring it to him, just to have it taken from him by a man who acted like a jerk to everyone he knew except Ducky and Abby. Looking over Tony saw Tim and Ziva cover their mouths as they tried to hold in their laughter. Looking further back, Tony saw all of the bull pin looking at Team Gibbs (except Tony) in anger and disgust.

Shaking in rage, Tony grabbed the pile of folders, walked to Gibbs desk and slammed them down with a loud bang that made Ziva and McGee stop laughing and look at the Senior Field Agent in shock. Glaring at Gibbs, Tony pushed the Pile into his hands, "already done _boss"_ Tony spat out. "My 65 year old neighbor, who I see as a mother took the time out of her day to make me that homemade pizza AND bring it to me because I forgot to eat lunch. Maybe next time you can ask if the work is done before you throw someone's lunch away." Tony said in anger.

Sitting back down at his desk, Tony was about to start working again but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Not even looking to see who it was, Tony answered. "Hello" he said calmly.

'hey, _brother Tony it's me, Emily. I am talking to you with my daddy's phone."_

Tony couldn't keep the smile off his face as he heard the voice of one of the most important people in his life. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

 _"I'm good. Guess what?"_

Tony chuckled, confusing the rest of his teammates. "What?" he asked.

 _"I got an A+ on my spelling test today and daddy said that I could invite you to go to dinner with us as my reward."_

Tony knew what spelling test she was talking about, he had helped her study after all. "That's great, honey. What are we going ?"

 _"Daddy says we can go to chucky-cheese for pizza and play the games. We are going at six tonight."_

"that sounds wonderful sweetie. I will meet you there. I want a kids cup ok?" Tony said, he said the last part in a whisper.

" _hahaha ok brother Tony, I will get the red one and I will get you the blue one ok?"_

Tony loved to listen to the sounds of her giggles and her laughter. "That sounds great sweetheart, I will meet you there tonight, ok?"

" _ok brother Tony. I will tell daddy. Love you brother Tony."_

"Love you to sweetheart." he told her as he hung up and went right back to work, never looking at his teammates.

"Hot date tonight Tony?" Ziva asked bitterly.

Tony flashed her his DiNozzo grin, "Yep I have gotten to know her over the last few months and she is absolutely beautiful."

"well I hope you have a good time tonight. I am meeting my boyfriend tonight as well," she said hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Tony never took his eyes off his work, "That's great Ziva. I hope you have fun." Tony knew that she was trying to make him upset or get him in trouble with Gibbs, but he wasn't falling for it. He also new who her boyfriend was, he would have gotten this job and be second in command for team Gibbs if he wasn't good at it.

The rest of the work day went by pretty fast and once it was time to leave Tony didn't waste any time. Walking into the parking lot, Tony got into his Dodge challenger and drove to Chucky-cheese. He traded his beloved mustang after Gibbs had returned from Mexico.

After parking his car and walking through the door Tony was assaulted by a small 7 year old Emily. "Brother Tony, you made it!" she yelled in excitement as she bounced around laughing.

"I told you I would." Tony said laughing along with her.

"DiNutso" The familiar voice of Tobias Fornell said as he walked up to Tony and brought him into a hug. "How are you son?"

"I'm good Pop" tony said as he sat at the table beside Emily.

"Emily why don't you go get you and your brother your drinks?" Tobias asked.

"Ok, daddy" Emily said as she walked off.

"How are you really doing?" Tobias asked his son in all but blood.

"I'm so tired, Pop. So tired of all the stuff they pull and expect me to not notice. I- I think it may be time for me to leave." Tony said with tears in his eyes.

"Well whatever you decide...I- We will be there for you" Tobias said with a smile as he watched his little girl walk back to the table with two kids cups. One red, One blue.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 _'It wasn't supposed to happen this way'_ Tony thought as he watched the plane carrying Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance back to the States while he remand in Israel.

A week and a half ago Team Gibbs was supposed to be hunting a terrorists group, but every time they would get a lead that lead would end up dead. Tony wasn't stupid, no matter how much he played the part, he knew that it was a Mossad agent that was killing these people. He also knew that Ziva's new boyfriend was a Mossad agent and that he had the all the opportunities to kill these people, including the ICE agent that wound up dead.

Tony paid very close attention to Ziva and her boyfriend, Michael Rivkin. He noticed that Rivkin was using Ziva to get close and gather info from her, So Tony went to go tell her but when he knocked on her door it wasn't Ziva that opened it, It was Rivkin. Having to make due with what he had, Tony tried to tell Rivkin to leave the country, but he had been drinking and wasn't in the listening mood. After a huge fight that destroyed part of Ziva's apartment and broke fractured Tony's arm, Tony managed to grab his gun and put four bullets into Rivkins chest. Of course Ziva had to appear right after that happened, and Tony could see the anger and hate in her eyes.

Then they had to go to Israel to put tony on trial, where he managed to get Director David into admitting that Rivkin was just using Ziva. Tony met Ziva out side the door where he tried to talk to her. "I had no other choice, Ziva."

"That's a lie!" Ziva cried as she was letting her anger get the better of her.

"Why would I lie to you!" Tony cried

"To save yourself!" She yelled

"I did what I had to do. He was using you Ziva. He didn't care about you!" Tony yelled as he tried to make her understand.

"You killed him!" Ziva said with a tear in her eye.

"And if I didn't, you would probably be having this conversation with him. But maybe that is how you would have wanted it." Tony said

"Maybe I would!" Ziva said unaware that of the hurt in his eyes as his whole world was crashing down around him.

"You weren't there" Tony said as he made one last attempted to get her to listen.

Ziva couldn't hold in her anger any longer and kicked Tony's leg out from under him as she pushed him hard into the concrete, re-fracturing his arm, and pulled her gun and put it to Tony's chest. "You could have shot him into the leg but you had to put four into his chest!"

"You. Weren't. There" Tony said.

"But I should have been!" Ziva cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"You loved him." Tony said with sadness.

Ziva froze with that comment and thought about it for a second. She loved Tony, but she was following Gibbs rules and Didn't want to hurt their friend and work relationship. So when Michael came she thought that even though he wasn't Tony she could grow to love him and have a family with him. While she didn't LOVE him, she did care for him, and Tony took him from her. "Why did you really risk your career?" she asked, not quite letting go of the anger.

Tony was shocked by the question but figured it would be better if he told her the truth. "Because I love you." he told her, as he looked into her eyes.

Ziva's anger skyrocketed at the statement and she got up and kicked him in his ribs, "You don't deserve my love." she told him as she walked away, leaving a heart broken Tony behind her.

Ziva and Gibbs were walking back toward the plane when Ziva stopped him. "I can't work with him anymore Gibbs." Gibbs sighed as he looked back and saw Eli grinning and knew that if Ziva stayed she would most likely die. "I will talk to Vance about Tony's position on the team. he told her, making her smile and continue to the plane.

Gibbs looked back and saw a saddened Tony limping to the plane at a slow pace. He stopped Vance and pulled him to the side, "Ziva says that she can't work with Tony anymore, and I was wondering if there was a way that we could position him somewhere else out of DC. You know what will happen to her if Eli gets his hands on her."

Vance sighed and Pulled the toothpick out of his mouth. There weren't any open positions except the liaison to Mossad. Sighing once more, Vance looked at Gibbs, "Are you sure about this, Gibbs?" he asked, Making Gibbs nod his head before he went and got on the plane.

Vance walked over to where a saddened Tony was walking to the Plane, "Tony" he said getting his attention. "It has been decided by Gibbs and Myself that for Ziva's best interests it would be best if you were transferred out of DC."

Tony felt a little more of his heart break as he heard those words, but he knew it would be best for Ziva, "I understand Director" he said as he started walking back to the plane but was stopped again by Vance.

"Sadly, the only available position is NCIS liaison to Mossad." he said, Making the rest of Tony's heart break in two.

Shutting down all of his emotions, Tony nodded his head, "I understand" he said as he turned and walked back to a smug looking Eli David.

Vance looked at Tony with only a little bit of sadness before turning around and boarding the plane. "WE ARE GOOD TO GO!" he shouted to the door operator and pilot, who nodded and closed the doors and started the plane.

Gibbs and Ziva looked out the window and saw an emotionless Tony DiNozzo standing beside Eli David. "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "TONY!" Gibbs and Ziva cried as they tried to get to the door but was stopped by Vance.

"As of right now he is the liaison to Mossad. I'm sorry Gibbs." he told them, as they plane took of and flew off the ground.

Ziva and Gibbs plopped down into the nearest seat and immediately started crying into their hands, the same thought running through both of their heads. _'what have I done?'_

Back on the ground, Tony and Eli were driving back to Mossad headquarters, neither on of them speaking a word to the other.

The SUV pulled up into the parking lot and Tony and Eli got out and went into Eli"s office, where Eli put on his glasses and grabbed a folder and started reading, leaving Tony to stand on his sore legs. Five minutes later, Eli looked at tony and starting speaking in a cold voice, "As of right now you are a NCIS liaison to Mossad and you must follow my orders to the letter... Do you understand?"

"Yes" Tony stated in the same cold voice that Eli used.

"Good. Follow this man and he will get you supplies for your mission." Eli said, pointing to a black haired agent.

Tony gave Eli a questioning look, which he noticed. "Yes you are going on a mission. We have found a terrorist camp where a man named Saleem Ulman is responsible for many Israeli citizens deaths. Your mission is to go to this camp with a team and eliminate him. Officer Rivkin was supposed to go, that is why I had him get close to Ziva so he could get information. Now you will take his place. Be ready for thirty minutes."

After thirty minutes, Tony met Malachi Ben-Gidon, and a woman whose name escapes him, and they left for Somalia. They rode on a boat where Malachi and Tony became good friends. near the end of their boat ride they had to take over the boat, but accidently sunk it instead, where Malachi and the woman were injured. After making it to Somalia, Tony told Malachi to take the woman and go to the hospital and get help, but Malachi wasn't about to let his friend go on a suicide mission alone. So Tony had to knock out both of them and get them help before walking to the camp.

Tony sat strapped to a chair covered in bruises. Saleem walked into the room and punched Tony in the gut, making him cough up a little blood. "You will tell me everything that you know of NCIS and Mossad" he said with an evil grin.

"I - (cough) wont tell you anything." Tony said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Saleem grinned as he grabbed a whip from the wall and a picture from his pocket before throwing it down in front of Tony. "Yes, You will, no matter how long it takes."

Tony was shocked to see that Saleem found the picture of the team at NCIS in his pocket. He knew that if he told Saleem anything Ziva and the others would be in danger. Ziva may not love him but he Loved her and he would protect her till his last breath. Tony screamed as the first mark of the whip came across his back and he prayed that he would die quickly.

 **2 Months** **Later**

It had been two months. Two very long months. He had been whipped, burned, electrocuted, and stabbed, and now he was tired, so tired. Tony's body was getting weaker everyday and now all he could hope for was death, but it never came. Tony's hands were chained above his head and he was panting as he tried to force the pain away that he was feeling all over his body. Saleem had just left after his daily torture session, and Tony was all alone in the room.

"Please- please just kill me." he said to anyone who would listen.

Tony closed his eyes and didn't see the seven glowing objects falling from the sky. Tony was trying to rest when he heard yelling and guns shooting. Picking up his head, Tony looked out the window and saw seven different colored objects headed his way, green, blue, yellow, red, violet, orange, and indigo. He also saw that the guards and everyone was running away from the building he was in. "HEY DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" Tony shouted to anyone who would listen, but no one did, they all ran.

Tony saw that the objects were getting closer ad were about to crash into the room he was in. Closing his eyes, Tony waited for the building to fall on top of him, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Tony saw seven different glowing objects in front of him, looking closer he saw that they were seven different colored rings. "What the heck is this?" Tony asked himself and was answered when the green ring came in front of him and spoke.

'Anthony DiNozzo, you have the will and strength to protect those weaker and stronger then yourself. You belong in the green lantern corps.'

Tony wanted to ask what it meant, but was cut off by the blue ring.

'Anthony DiNozzo, you hold on to hope against all odds. You belong in the blue lantern corps.'

Next was the violet. 'Anthony DiNozzo, you love people even when they don't love you back. you belong in the star sapphires.'

Then indigo. 'Anthony DiNozzo, you hold compassion for even your worst enemies. You belong in the indigo tribe.'

Then orange. 'Anthony DiNozzo, you hold greed in your heart. you belong in the orange lantern corps.

Then yellow. 'Anthony DiNozzo, you hold the power to put fear in peoples hearts. you belong in the Sinestro corps.

And finally red. 'Anthony Dinozzo, you hold great rage in your heart. you belong in the red lantern corps.

Tony watched as the seven rings got closer together and got brighter the closer they became. Tony closed his eyes when the brightness became to much for him to handle and he waited for it to end. When it finally stopped, Tony's eyes widened in shock when instead of seven different rings, there was only one white one.

The ring floated in front of Tony's face and spoke in a voice that was full of life, 'Anthony DiNozzo, you have the power to save lives and bring happiness to people. You have the honor of being the first white lantern in existence. You belong in the white lantern corps.'

Tony watched as the white ring floated and slipped on his right middle finger. When the ring was fully on his finger, Tony felt his injuries heal, they left nasty looking scars but they were healed. He also felt his body regaining strength. Once tony had his strength back he tried to figure out a way to get out of the chains he was in. ' _I wish I had a bobbi pin, I could pick the lock.'_ Tony thought to him self, and was surprised when a green bobbi pin appeared in his hand, looking up tony saw that the ring had turned green. "oh that is so cool."

Once tony picked the lock he stood straight up and ran to the door, after opening it and peeking out Tony saw that it was clear and he could walk out. Avoiding any threats, Tony made his way out of his prison and felt the wind kiss his skin for the first time in two months.

After taking a deep breath of fresh air, Tony started walking to an abandoned jeep and was about to steal it but froze when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded. Tony looked back and saw Saleem trying to unjam a pistol and shoot him. Tony looked for a gun that was left behind but couldn't find one. Tony was shocked when a green gun formed in his hand.

Saleem finally got the gun unjammed and raised it to shoot the NCIS agent when the sound of a gun going off and burning pain in his chest caused him to look at Tony, and was shocked to see green smoke coming from a green gun. _'what just happened?'_ were Saleems final thoughts as he fell to the ground dead.

Tony sighed as he looked at the now dead Saleem, then looked at the gun in his hand. ' _how do I make it go away?'_ Tony though and was surprised when the gun disappeared from his hand and the ring went back to white.

Tony stole the Jeep and made his way back to Israel. After two days of travel, Tony was walking up the road to Mossad headquarters when a happy/relieved Malachi met him at the door and engulfed him in a hug. "Tony I thought you were dead." Malachi said as he felt tears of happiness fall from his eyes as he realized his friend was ok.

"I'm fine, Malachi. Just need something to eat and some rest." Tony said with a tired smile.

"Yes, of course my friend." Malachi said as he led Tony inside.

Malachi and Tony ate while Tony told Malachi what happened, including the rings, of course Malachi swore to never say a word to anyone, not even Eli. Together they formed a story of how Tony escaped and wandered around the desert for a few weeks which allowed his body to heal from its injuries. As they walked through headquarters to Eli's office Tony was surprised by the respect that the other Mossad officers showed him. Malachi explained that being tortured and not giving up information showed loyalty, which deserved the highest form of respect in Israel.

Once they got to Eli's office and told the false story that they formed, Eli offered him a choice. "I am very happy to see that you are alive agent DiNozzo." Eli said with an honest smile.

"Thank you, sir" Tony said from his seat that Eli offered him.

"I'll admit that I sent you on that mission in hopes that you would be killed" Eli admitted, but he continued when he saw Tony frown. "Of course now I see that I was mistaken. I see now that you are strong and loyal, which shows what type of person you are. and now that you have my respect... I offer you a choice."

"Sir?" Tony asked confused.

"You can stay here, in Israel... or I can send you back to the States." Eli said with respect in his eyes and a smile on his face. Eli wasn't an idiot, he knew that Saleem tried gather information about NCIS and Mossad and Tony told Saleem nothing. In Eli's eyes, Tony had saved countless lives, American and Israeli, and for that Tony had earned Eli's respect.

Tony sat in shock at the offer, ' _I can go home.'_ Looking to his left he saw Malachi looking at him with hope that he would stay. After thinking about it for moment, Tony had his answer. "Can I combine the two?" Tony asked.

"How do you mean?" Eli asked, confusion showing on his face and Malachi's.

"Can I stay here for a while and learn all that you have to teach me. And after a while can I go back Home, but still be able to keep in contact with my friends that I make here, and be able to come back when I want to?" He asked hopefully.

Eli looked at the boy, no not boy... a man... a good man, in front of him with a smile. "If that is what you wish."

"thank you, sir" Tony said with a bright smile, Which made his answer all the more worth it in Eli's opinion.

What no one knew was that Tony was going to use what he learned at Mossad and he was going to make a difference. ' _the old Tony died out in that desert, and when I go home I will make a difference and help people'_ Tony thought to himself as he clutched the ring tightly in his hand.

 **WOW that was the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **How should I make the main villain?**

 **And Who should tony be paired up with?**

 **Ziva**

 **A girl he met in Mossad**

 **Or maybe a nice Lantern girl.**

 **Or maybe all of them?**

 **Send me your ideas and I will think about them, and if y'all have any other ideas about who would be a good match for Tony then send me your ideas and I will PM message you and send you a reply.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Two months later**

It had been a long and hard two months for Tony, on top of learning all that Mossad had to teach him, he had also gotten a lot better at using his ring. Tony realized that he could use any of the colors that he first saw, but they were stronger when he felt the emotion that the color was tied to. He also realized that whatever he pictured in his mind he could create. Malachi had helped train Tony on his reaction times, so now he could make 20 different weapons in under a minute. One other advantage that tony had gotten when he training with Malachi was his body had started filling out, after being captured for two months Tony had lost a lot of weight, but gained it back in rock hard muscle.

Once Malachi had told him that he learned all that he could teach, tony decided that maybe it was time for him to go back home, but first he had to say good by to all of the friends that he had made while he was here. He knew that a lot of people would be upset once he left but he told them that he was welcomed to come back anytime he wanted.

Tony knocked on a dark colored door and waited for the person on the other end to answer him. "Come in" Tony heard from the other end. After opening the door, Tony walked into Eli's office and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "What can I do for you, Tony" Eli asked with a kind voice and smile. When Tony had decided to stay he and Eli had gotten a lot closer then they had when he first arrived. Eli had even apologized for the rough treatment and for sending him on that suicide mission. They may not be as close as family, but they were close.

"I would like to be sent back to the States" Tony said straight to the point, receiving a raised eyebrow for Eli. "Malachi said that I had learned all that he had to teach me and I really would like to see my family again."

Eli smiled as he realized that after four months of being away from home, tony was feeling homesick. "I understand Tony. I will have Malachi drive you to the airport, but I want you to remember one thing." Eli said seriously, getting Tony's attention, "You are always welcome here. You my friend saved a lot of Israeli lives, and you were willing to be taught when others were not, for that you have my permission to come anytime you want."

"Thank you, Eli" Tony said as the two of them stood up and shook hands. Walking out of Eli's office, Tony couldn't keep the smile off of his face, Finally after four months he was going home and going to start a new life. But what Tony didn't know was that back in the States, things were not going well for our MCRT team.

 **Four months ago! Two days after Tony was left in Israel!**

Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance stepped off of the elevator and walked into the bullpen with their heads down and sad looks on their faces. Everyone else in the bullpen could tell that something was wrong with the lead team and their boss. Vance made his way to his office, but Gibbs and Ziva went to their desks and sat down. A couple minutes later McGee walked into the bullpen with his bag over his shoulder and a small smile on his face, he didn't know that this was going to be one of the worst days of his life.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?" McGee asked, making everyone else in the bullpen sigh and shake their heads, leave it to McGee to not be able to tell how a person is doing by looking at them, But everyone else leaned closer so they could find out what happened.

"Call Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy and get them up here, there is something I have to tell everyone." Gibbs said not looking up from his desk.

The small smile that was on McGee's face was wiped away as he grabbed his phone and called everyone else. A couple of minutes later the rest of the group walked off of the elevator and walked to Gibbs's desk. "What's going on Jethro?" Ducky asked as the group got comfortable, Abby sat on McGee's desk, Ducky stood near Gibbs's desk and Jimmy sat in Tony's chair at is desk.

"Jimmy, I don't think that Tony would like you sitting at his desk." McGee said with a nervous look in his face.

"Why? Tony lets me sit here all the time" Jimmy said as he toyed with his brothers mighty mouse stapler.

McGee was about to say something else but was cut off by Gibbs, "McGee, shut up."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and saw the signs that she had been crying when she went home last night, heck he had even cried last night. Looking at the rest of the group he sighed as he wondered how they would take it. Lucky Vance had been watching from the second floor rail and decided to save Gibbs from having to tell the team that they would be having to find a new member.

"Excuse me, Can I have everyone's attention please!" Vance called from the second floor, getting the entire bullpens attention. "I have an announcement to make, Agent DiNozzo has been transferred to the liaison position in Mossad and will be stationed there for the time being until a position can be found in the United States!" Vance announced, making he entire bullpen fall silent in shock.

"What?" Abby said in shock as tears streamed down her saddened face. McGee was frozen in shock as he tried to put all the pieces together in his head. Ziva released a new batch of tears as she thought of the last thing that she said to her partner, or ex-partner now. Gibbs clenched his fists as he realized how terrible he had treated Tony these last few months. Ducky was shocked that Vance would keep Tony at a place that pretty much hated him. Jimmy was sad and worried for Tony, but that wasn't the main thing that he was feeling, Jimmy shook in barley controlled rage as he could guess what had happened.

Stomping his way to Ziva, Jimmy got right in her face and spoke with a voice that was beyond angry, "I bet you had something with this... didn't you?"

"What?" Ziva said as she stood in shock from Jimmy's behavior, she wasn't used to him like this... neither was anyone like this.

"You requested that he be moved didn't you? You lost your temper right? I bet that you didn't even listen to what he had to say." Jimmy said, knowing that he was right.

"I- I just couldn't work with him anymore." Ziva said as a tear slipped from her eye, confirming everything that Jimmy had said .

"Why? Because he killed a criminal that you thought cared about you? I got news for you Ziva... Rivkin didn't care about you. All that man cared about was a bottle of whiskey and doing what he wanted, for pete's sake Ziva, he killed that ICE agent!" Jimmy said as he defended his older brother.

"How do you know all of this, my boy?" Ducky asked with wide eyes.

"Tony told me what happened in Ziva's apartment. He tried to tell all of you but you didn't listen. Jimmy said as he sent a glare to the rest of the group.

The rest of the group turned their eyes to their shoes, if they thought Gibbs's glare was scary...Jimmy's was far worse.

"I know things about Tony that would make your head spin." Jimmy said with a fond smile as he remembered all of the fun times that he had with Tony, Emily, Tobias, and Isabella.

"Why would he tell you about his life and not us?" Abby asked, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Are you really asking me that Abby? I want all of you to think of what you know about Tony and I will tell you if you are right of wrong." Jimmy said as he crossed his arms and waited.

"He drives a blue mustang." Abby said with confidence.

"Wrong. Tony traded his mustang for a dodge challenger last month." Jimmy said, shocking everyone in the group, they didn't know that he traded his mustang.

"He still lives in that apartment near the top floor." Ducky said.

"Nope. Tony moved out of that apartment and moved into a small house outside of town". Jimmy replied.

"Tony goes on dates at least every three days." Ziva said with her arms crossed.

"Tony hasn't been on a date in three months, Ziva" Jimmy told her.

"That's a lie! he just went on one a few weeks ago!" Ziva said as she started to get angry.

"What did he call her?" Jimmy asked.

"He didn't say her name, he just called her things like sweetie and honey" Ziva said bitterly.

Jimmy couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. "What is so funny, Jimmy?" McGee asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Jimmy turned and looked Ziva right in the eyes, "Tony would only call a girl those things if he had been dating them for a while, and I would know about it. The reason I was laughing was because that 'date' that you are so angry about... was a date with his little sister." Jimmy said with a grin as he relished in the feeling of the shocked faces of the rest of the group.

"Tony doesn't have a sister." Vance said as he walked down the stairs to join the group.

"Not by blood, but in every other aspect they are brother and sister." Jimmy said remembering how Emily acts when Tony is around. "She's always talking about how she wants to be just like her big brother when she gets older."

"How old is she?" Gibbs asks

"She's seven almost eight." Jimmy told them. Turning around he looked at Ziva again, "That date that you are so jealous about... they went to Chucky-cheese and played the games."

"No offence, Jimmy, but I don't think that Tony would ever go to Chucky-cheese." McGee said with a snicker as he tried to picture it.

Jimmy didn't say anything, all he did was take out his phone and his a few things on the screen before showing the picture that Emily had taken and sent to him.

The group looked at the picture in shock. It was hard to picture Tony at Chucky-cheese, but right there in front of them was a picture of Tony on his knees, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, brow bunched up in concentration, and a blue kids cup in front of him as he played one of the games. They could tell that the person who took the picture was small judging by the upward angle of the picture.

"Like I said... you don't anything about Tony, and there is nothing that Tony wouldn't do for his little sister or his little brother." Jimmy said shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Who is his little brother?" Gibbs asked in a whisper, he was learning that he didn't really know his second in command very well and he was ashamed by it, now that he thought about it, Tony hadn't even been to his house in the last four or five months.

Jimmy smiled a little wider as he remembered when Tony had told him that he was like his little brother, it warmed his heart that someone else loved him other then Brenna. "Its me. Ever since Gibbs left for Mexico, Tony and I Started hanging out and he told me that I was like the little brother that he always wanted." he said as he walked away and went back to autopsy.

The rest of the group stood there a little longer as they thought about all that they had heard. They realized halfway through the conversation that they didn't really know Tony, and the part that made them uncomfortable... was that now they may never have a chance.

 **The next day!**

The MCRT team was tired, it had been a long day of working cases, doing paperwork, and looking through files for a new teammate. "Man, I never realized how much paperwork Tony had to do" McGee said as he rested his head on his desk.

"I understand. I thought that Tony didn't hardly do anything, but now I see that he did the most out of all of us." Ziva said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Whatever McGee was about to say was cut off by the ding of the elevator, which signaled that someone was about to step on the floor. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and the rest of the bullpen waited for the door to open, but when it did they were confused when they didn't see anyone but heard the sound of little feet running on the floor. The rest of the bullpen smiled sadly as they saw they saw the source of the footsteps running past their offices, they knew who it was and she was not going to be happy when she found out about Tony.

Ziva and McGee were not expecting a little girl about seven years old to come running into the bullpen and went right to Tony's desk and climbed into his chair, plopped down and got comfortable. The part that really threw them for a loop was the bear in her arms, in one of its paws a fake FBI badge was attached and in the other paw was a custom made fake NCIS badge.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, surprised that Tobias's daughter just ran in and sat down at Tony's desk.

"Waiting" She said as she opened a drawer in the desk and took out a piece of paper and a box of crayons, shocking the group because not only did she open Tony's desk, she apparently knew where everything was.

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Big brother to come back. I got my report card in and I made all A's. Daddy said that I could invite brother to come to dinner with us." She said as she continued to color her picture.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Tobias walking into the bullpen, "Emily, what did I say about wondering off?"

Emily lowered her head sheepishly, "Sorry daddy, I just got so excited that i couldn't wait."

Tobias sighed and shook his head with a fond smile, whenever Emily got around her brother she got very excited and tended to forget things. "Well what did he say?"

"I haven't asked him yet. I'm waiting on him." She said as she went back to her picture.

"Tobias, can I talk to you in my office?" Gibbs said as he walked away to the elevator.

Tobias nodded and turned to his daughter, "You stay in that chair, ok?" He told her, receiving a nod in reply.

Tobias walked into the elevator and waited for the doors closed before flipping the kill switch and turned to Gibbs, who actually looked nervous. "What's going on Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed and looked Tobias in the eyes with a look that screamed he was sorry, "Tony isn't here."

"Well where is he?"

"He isn't in the United States. Ziva couldn't work with him and requested that he be transferred. Vance agreed but didn't tell anyone that the only position was liaison to Mossad. He is in Israel." Gibbs said as his voice cracked a little bit.

Tobias felt like his whole world just stopped, his 'son' was in a country that pretty much hated and Vance expected him to survive. "Whe- when is he coming back?"

"I don't know, but I am trying." Gibbs said as he tried to reassure him.

Tobias didn't hear what he said, all he did was hit the elevator switch and try to keep his tears from falling. When the doors opened he turned and walked over to his daughter and saw that she was telling Ziva and McGee about their last trip to Chucky-Cheese. "Come on Emily, its time to go."

"But dad, I haven't seen big brother yet." Emily said, tacking her picture to the pinboard behind Tony's desk.

"Emily, please come here. I have something to tell you" Tobias said as he led his daughter down the hall a little and knelt down to her level.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Jimmy asked the rest of the group, not seeing Tobias and his daughter talking a little ways away.

"Tobias is telling Emily about Tony" Gibbs said, nodding his head toward the two.

"Oh-no" Jimmy said as he saw his little sister burst into tears and hug her daddy tight, crying into his shoulder that she wanted her big brother back.

"McGee" Gibbs said, getting his attention, "I don't care how you do it, but I want Tony back." he commanded, getting a nod in reply.

 **Four months later!**

Tony used his ring and flew to his pops house after he was dropped off at the airport. Floating to the second floor, Tony looked through a window and saw his little sister sleeping peacefully, her 'government' bear, as she called it, was tucked under her chin. Opening the window, Tony flew in and walked to her bed, he didn't bother taking his uniform off.

When Tony was training with his ring he realized that it came with a suit. The suit was all white and changed colors when he used the different colors of the ring. But he didn't care if Emily knew about his new powers, he knew that she would keep it a secret. Bending down, Tony brushed some her hair out of her face, but of course she would wake up at the slightest touch.

Emily blinked her eyes to get the sleep out of them and turned to the person that woke her up. She was shocked when she saw her big brother in kneeling beside her bed. "BIG BROTHER, YOU CAME BACK!"

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took a long time for me to update. I have been out of town for a couple weeks and I didn't have internet, and once I came back I had work.**

 **I also got a new xbox one so if you want to add me as an xbox friend you are more then welcome to  
Username - (emeraldwolf1997)**

 **Alright next chapter will tell how everyone reacts to Tony coming back and Tony tries his hand at being a hero.**

 **I need all of your help, should I keep this story as just green lantern or should I make it a justice league story? Send me your reviews and ideas!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily didn't waste any time before JUMPING out of her bed and into her older brothers arms. Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around his sister and just squeezed her tighter when he heard her crying and mumbling how glad she was that he was alright. The two siblings broke apart when Tobias bust through the door, gun in hand.

"Emily, are you okay?" Tobias asked, gasping for breath, as he aimed the gun at Tony."

"Look, Daddy! Big brother's back!" Emily said with a smile as she wrapped her arms back around Tony.

Tobias looked at the man beside his daughter in shock. He could tell that the man was his adopted son, Tony. But at the same time he looked different, he was covered in more muscle then he remembered and what was with the white costume.

"Tony?" Tobias asked as he put the gun away.

"Hey pop. How are things going?" Tony asked as he moved to sit on Emily's bed with her in his lap.

"How- how are you back?" Tobias asked as he sat down beside Tony with tears in his eyes.

Tony threw his arm over Tobias's shoulder in a half hug and smiled sadly, "I wanted to be home sooner, but there were complications.

"Complications? Tony, we thought you were dead. I thought that Leon sent you to your death. A month after you left, we received a letter saying the you were MIA and behind enemy lines." Tobias told him as a couple tears slipped out and he wrapped his arms around his (kids).

"I was captured pop, but i was able to escape, i stayed in Israel a couple more months, and then i came home again." Tony said with a smile as he held part of his family.

"Big brother, what are you wearing?" Emily asked as she tried to pinch the white material, but could only feel skin.

"That is a story for the whole family" Tony said with a smile as he tickled Emily's sides, making her squeal and laugh as she wiggled around.

"Well lets go to bed and we can call them in the morning." Tobias said as he stood up again.

"That's a good idea. I am tired." Tony said as he tucked Emily back in bed and placed her bear back into her arms. "Good night, Sweetheart" Tony said, hugging Emily once more.

"Good night, big brother." Emily said as she watched her big brother walk to the door of her room. Want to ask a question, Emily called out to Tony again, "Big brother?" She asked, making him look back at her. "Do you promise that you won't leave again?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I promise that i won't go anywhere. I will be right down stairs when you wake up." Tony said as he turned off her light and walk to his room to get some much needed sleep.

 **The next morning**

Tony's eyes snapped open when he felt his bed shift and a little body attach itself to his side. Looking to his left, he saw that Emily had crawled into his bed and attached herself to his side. Tony smiled as he shifted around and put his arm around her. He stayed like that for about another hour before he knew that it was time to get up. "Emily, sweetheart, it's time to get up." Told her as he shook her lightly.

"I don't want to" she said still half asleep, rolling over.

"Well then i guess that i am going to have to eat breakfast and talk to Jimmy and aunt Isabella all by myself" he said as he stood up and quickly threw on a shirt so Emily wouldn't see the scars that he received while he was gone.

When Emily heard that Jimmy and Isabella were coming after breakfast, she jumped out of bed and ran to her room so she could get ready. Tony chuckled as he watched Emily run to her room. Once she was gone, Tony quickly changed his pants and went down stairs, where he saw Tobias making pancakes and sausage.

"Morning, Pop." Tony said as he sat at the table.

"Morning, Tony" Tobias said as he placed a front of Tony. "I talked to Jimmy and Isabella, they will be here around noon."

"Ok. Thanks, pop" Tony said as he dug into his breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Tony went outside and played with Emily. They played on the swings, played a little soccer, and played hide and seek, which Emily won. When noon came, The three were making lunch when they heard the doorbell ring. Emily ran to the door and swung it open, showing Jimmy and Isabella on the other side.

"Hi Jimmy! Hi Bella" Emily said with a large smile.

"Hi Emily. Do you know why your dad asked us to come here? He didn't tell us why he wanted us." Jimmy asked as they walked into the house and closed it behind them.

"Daddy said that it was a surprise and that i wasn't allowed to tell you." Emily said with a laugh as she ran to the dining room, the two adults following behind her.

When Jimmy and Isabella reached the dining room, they froze when they saw a person that they hadn't seen in a while. "T-Tony?" Jimmy asked in shock, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hi, little brother" Tony replied with a soft smile.

Isabella didn't waste any time, she ran around the table and tackled her adopted son in her arms, [crying] "Oh, my boy! My boy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Tony.

After more hugs and more tears, the family went to the couch in the living room. "What happened after Gibbs and Ziva left?" Jimmy asked.

"Director David sent me on a mission. Two Mossad agents and I were supposed to catch this guy that was responsible for a lot of deaths in Israel... it didn't go as planned. The two Mossad agents were injured on route. Since i was the only one left, I decided to finish the mission myself. They were expecting me and i was captured outside their camp. I was kept prisoner and tortured for two months." Tony told them, making Emily and Isabella cry a little more.

"What did he want?" Tobias asked

"He wanted to know about NCIS." Tony told him.

"Since you were there for two months, i am to say that you didn't tell them anything. So how did you escape?" Jimmy asked with a confused.

Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. This is where things get difficult. "I am still figuring that out myself. I was in a room by myself, when i heard shouting and shooting outside. I thought that someone was coming for me but i saw seven lights coming from the sky. They were heading right the room i was in... i thought that I was going to die."

"What were the lights?" Emily asked wide eyed, completely absorbed into the story.

"They were rings," he said, much to the confusion of the others.

"Rings?" Isabella repeated, just to be sure that she had heard him right.

"That's right. they were seven different colors, Green, blue, red, violet, yellow, orange, and indigo. They came together and formed into this one white one" he said as he took the ring off and placed it into Jimmy's hand.

"What does it do?" Jimmy asked as he passed the ring to Isabella.

"It came from space. It told me that each of the rings were from a different group, then when they formed together into one ring it told me that i was the first 'White Lantern in the universe and that I could save lives and bring happiness to others. But if there are others in these groups, does that mean that there are aliens out there?" Tony asked in thought.

"Well what does the ring do?" Emily asked as she turned it around in her small hands.

"I'll show you" Tony said as Emily handed the ring back to him and he placed it on his right middle finger. Tony took a deep breath and then snapped his arms out... nothing happened. Tony looked at the ring in disbelief.

"Did you break it?" Jimmy asked in horror.

"No, I did not break it. I don't know what is wrong with it." Tony said as he shook his hand tried to activate the ring. The entire room jumped when a women's voice filled the room ' ring power low, please use remaining energy to recharge power ring.' " It's never done that before" Tony said in wonder.

"What does it mean when it said that you have to recharge it?" Tobias asked.

"I am not sure." Tony said before turning his attention back to the ring. "Hey - uh- ring, how do i recharge you?"

'place your ring inside the lantern battery and recite the oath'

"I didn't get a battery." Tony said with a frown.

Once those words left Tony's mouth, a white portal opened up in the middle of the room and an actual white lantern appeared. The whole room was in shock and gasped when the portal disappeared in a flash of white. "Whoa" Emily said in shock. Tony went to the lantern and grabbed the handle of the battery and placed it on the coffee table. "Now i place the ring in the lantern and recite the oath... if only i knew the oath."

"Just put it in and see what happens," Isabella told him with excitement in her eyes

Tony moved to the battery, took a deep breath and touched the ring to the center of the battery resulting in a pulse of white light. Tony's family watched as Tony's eyes lost their color and changed to a pure white and they heard him recite the oath as if in a trance. **'At end of night, at break of day. All fear of death shall fade away. Life long lost shall show it's might, now returned, white lanterns light!'** Once Tony had finished the oath, a bright white light filled the room, blinding the rest of the family.

When the light finally died down, the family sat there in shock when they saw Tony. He was wearing a what looked to be a second skin in the form of a suit that was solid white and had the white lantern symbol in the middle of his chest. He was wearing a white mask, his eyes changed from his warm green to a pure warm white.

"Whoa" Jimmy said in shock.

"Awsome" Emily said with wide eyes.

"Beautiful" Isabella whispered to herself.

Tony had to take a deep breath when he felt the power from the ring fill his body once more. Opening his eyes, he saw his family looking at him in shock, which made him chuckle. "What do you guys think?"

"Big brother, you look like a superhero." Emily said in excitement as she bounced in her seat.

"That is my plan, Sweetheart" Tony said as he stretched his body.

"Is that what you are going to do, go around and save everybody?" Tobias asked with a serious face.

"Yyyeeaahh" Tony said slowly, wondering if his pop thought that he was nuts.

Tobias replaced his frown with one of the biggest smiles that Tony had ever seen, "I am proud of you son"

Tony smiled back and clapped his hands together. "Well i figured that the whole reason that i was with the police and NCIS was so i could help people, now with the ring I can help people with out having to worry about the chain of command and other peoples agendas" Tony said remembering all of the people that used him to get to others.

"What powers do you have?" Jimmy asked in excitement.

"My imagination"

"Huh?" was jimmy's smart reply.

"The ring is limited to my imagination" Tony said as he made a few weapons in his hands.

"So you can make anything?" Emily asked in wonder.

"Thats right kiddo" Tony told her with a smile. "There is one other thing that i can do," Tony said as he slowly hovered off the ground.

"You can fly!?" Tobias said in shock.

"Yep, that is how i got here from the airport last night," Tony told him as he flew around the room.

Once Tony explained everything that happened while he was gone he moved to the kitchen and started washing the dishes that were in the sink. Isabella came up beside him and watched as he watched the plates and the cups. After a couple of minutes, Tony glanced at his adopted mother and saw her looking at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked with a small smile.

"I am so proud of you, son." she said as she wrapped her arms around him, not caring that his hands and arms were covered in water and suds.

Tony smiled as he quickly dried his hands and hugged her back. "Thanks... Mom," Tony said, calling her mom for the first time.

Bella released a small sob and tightened her arms around him and tried to pour as much love into the hug as she could. Once their moment was over, they both finished the dishes and went back to the living room, where Tobias asked a question that needed to be asked.

"What are you going to do now Tony?"

Tony sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, but stopped when an idea came to him. "I could work with you." he said with a smile. Tony knew that his pop had been trying to get him to work with the FBI for a while now and now that he didn't want to work with people that didnt trust him anymore, this could be the chance to try somewhere else.

Tobias almost dropped his glass in shock, but managed to keep his grip on it before whipping around and Looking at Tony with wide eyes and an even wider smile, "What did you say?"

"I said that i could work with you if you still want me too, and with my powers it will make catching criminals a lot easier," Tony said with laugh.

Tobias set his cup down then ran to Emily and picking her up and dancing with her in the living room "Oh, Emily you were right, Today is a happy day!" He yelled as he sup her around, set her down and moved to Bella, taking her hand and dancing with her, making Tony, Jimmy, and Emily laugh in happiness.

"Do you thing that they will need a medical examiner?" Jimmy asked with a smile and a brave look in his eyes.

Everyone in the living room turned to him with shocked eyes. "Are you serious?" Tony asked.

"Hey, you're my big brother too, and if you are going... I'm going too." Jimmy said with a smile as hugged his brother.

"Thanks Jimmy" Tony said as he hugged him back.

"We will go with you, when you go to NCIS." Tobias said, bella nodding beside him, and Emily nodding beside her. Tony shared a looked with Jimmy before both of them started laughing. They may be a messed up family. They may not be related by blood, but they are family no matter what.

 **The Next Morning**

Tony sat in the back seat with Emily while Tobias and Bella sat in the front seat. They were on their way to NCIS so Tony could turn in his badge and Jimmy could quit. Tony was nervous about seeing Gibbs and the team after so long, his last memories of them were not good.

"Big Brother?" Emily asked from her seat to the left of him.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Tony ask as he lowered his head closer to her.

"Did you make any new friends while you were away?" she asked excitedly, she loves it when her big brother tells her about the trips that he takes.

"I made friends with a few people." he told her with a smile.

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah. I met one woman that you would like, she is very nice. She helped me when i was hurt" Tony told her with a smile. Tobias and Bella shared a look, they were listening and heard Tony describe the woman that he met and it was the way he mentioned her that got their attention. It was the voice of a person that was in love.

"What is her name?" Emily asked with excitement.

"Nora Sapphira" Tony said with a smile and a far away look in his eyes.

Emily noticed the way he looked when he said her name and an evil grin took over her face. "Brothers got a girlfriend! Brothers got a girlfriend!" she sang through out the car... loudly.

The sound of Emily's singing brought Tony back to the present and he swiftly covered her mouth with his hand. "She is not my girlfriend, we haven't even gone out on a date." he told her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Do you like her?" Emily asked with a knowing smile after she pushed her brothers hand away.

"Yeah, I like her" Tony admitted with a sigh. he didnt know what it was but he couldn't lie to Emily.

"Then she is not your girlfriend... Yet" Emily said with a grin, making Tobias and Bella laugh, which made Tony blush even more.

"Do you think that she will like me?" Emily asked, suddenly turning nervous.

"I know she will" Tony told her with a smile.

"Will she want to go to Chucky-Cheese with us?" Emily asked, her excitement coming back at the thought of another person going to her favorite place with them.

"I am sure that if we asked her she will" Tony told his sister with a loving look.

The siblings felt the car park and heard Tobias's voice from the drivers seat, "We're here."

 **And that is chapter 3! I am sorry that it took so long to write this chapter but i have had a hard few month.**

 **What should Tony's superhero name be?**

 **How should Tony meet the justice league?**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car with his family behind him. Jimmy was already inside preparing his resignation for NCIS. He walked up to the front desk and saw a shocked woman behind it. "Hi Debbie." Tony said with a small smile. The woman now known as Debbie shot out from behind her desk and slammed in Tony's chest, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt. "Tony, You're okay!" she said while sobbing as she tightened her grip on him.

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet a little. "Yeah, Deb, I'm okay."

Deb's sobbing lessened until it turned into a sniffling mess. "We thought that you were gone. The Director said that you were stationed in Israel. We were told from the director that you were MIA. Everyone tried to look for you, but the director told us not to look into it, but everyone was looking on there own free time." Debbie said as she wiped her eyes.

"I was captured when i was on a mission, but i escaped. I'm back now Deb, and nothing is going to send me away this time." Tony told her with a smile.

Debbie nodded as she signed him and let him and his family pass. Tony took deep breaths as the elevator reached the deignated floor. Emily knew that he was scared, even though he probably wouldn't say that. Reaching out, she took his larger hand into her smaller one and gave it a small squeeze

Tony smiled as he glanced at the small girl. He could do this, he had his family with him.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open, Tony felt his heart pounding in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Tony held his head up high and walked into the bullpen.

When Gibbs woke up that morning he could feel it in his gut that something big was going to happen. Walking into the Bullpen, he saw Ziva and McGee working at there desks. Ever since Tony was repeorted missing, the team had lost their spark. They still completed their investigations but it wasn't the same without their lost friend. Everyone in the bullpen was treating them different as well. They thought that Tony just joked around and cared only for himself, they didnt know that he knew almost everyone by name and had the entire bullpen standing behind him.

All worked stopped when they heard the elevator coming up to their floor. They were used to Tobias and Emily coming to NCIS to check and see if Tony was found. The entire bullpen was silent with shock when they saw a face that they had not seen in four months.

Tony walked out of the elevator with his head held high, Emily holding his hand beside him, Isabella and Tobias standing behind him.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Tony walk out of the elevator, he was tan before he left but know he looked like he spent the entire time he was gone in the sun. He had muscle, but know he looked like he was nothing but rock hard muscle. They could tell by how he walked that he wasn't the same as he left, That tony was a beta to Gibbs but this Tony was the alpha and he had no problem showing it. The white ring on his right middle finger stood out on his tanned skin, they couldn't tell what was on it but they knew he didn't have it when he left.

Tony stopped walking when he noticed everyones eyes on him. He looked around and saw all of the people that he had worked with and greeted them with a small smile. "Hey everyone" he said softly.

Everyone was silent as they stared at Tony in shock. Tony was about to say something else but was cut off by everyone running up to him and asking him questions or to hug him and shake his hand.

Team Gibbs was staring at Tony in shock, they thought that he was dead but he was standing five feet in front of them. They saw how everyone crowded around him and were asking him questions about what happened to him. They came out of there shock when Vance leaned over the rail and yelled for Tony.

"DiNozzo! My offfice!"

Everyone moved and let Tony move walk to the stairs. He passed his old desk where he saw Emily sitting in the chair looking bored. With a small smile he took his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here you go, sqiurt."

Emily smiled and took the phone from him and started playing some games that Tony had downloaded for her. "Thanks, big brother."

Tony smiled at her and walked up the stairs, where Vance was waiting on him with the office door open., that was closed when Tony walked through.

Once the door closed behind them, Gibbs and the rest of his team turned and looked at Tobias and Isabella, who were talking and laughing with the other agents.

Ziva looked at Emily, who was playing on Tonys phone. "Are you happy that your brother has returned home, Emily?" she asked the little girl.

Emily looked up with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, He came home a couple nights ago and tucked me into bed. I was very happy." Emily said as she went back to the phone. She played for a few more minutes before the phone in her hand started ringing. Emily looked at the screen and saw the picture of a beautiful woman and the name Nora Sapphira under it.

Emily took the phone to her daddy, who was talking with Gibbs. "Dad, Big brothers phone is ringing."

"Well, who is it, Em?" Tobias asked bringing everyones attention to the little girl.

Emily looked at the phone again and saw the name and a grin appeared on her face. "It's brothers girlfriend" she said in a sing-song voice. Emily pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Hello? Who is this?"_ A woman asked.

"This is Emily."

 _"Oh, your Tony's younger sister. He talked about you a lot when he was here."_ The woman said with a chuckle.

"He did?" She asked with a smile.

 _"He sure did. He talked about how sweet you were and how he was missing you the most."_ Nora said over the phone. She was in a room with three of her friends and they were giggling quietly at Nora talking to a little girl, they wanted to talk to Tony but this was too good to pass up.

Emily giggled at the laughing she heard on the other end of the line. "He told us about you this morning. I think that he likes you" she said in a whisper, or a whisper that only a little girl could do.

Ziva was listening to the conversation that Emily was having on the phone. She wasn't able to see the name on the screen but she heard the girl tell her father that it was Tony's girlfriend, and felt her heart break. She knew that she hurt Tony badly when they were in Israel, but she didn't think that he would move on in just a few months.

Everyone in the bullpen smiled at how cute the little girl was when she talked on the phone. They were also happy that she was smiling again, She hardly smiled when Tony was gone, but now the light had returned to her eyes.

"What did you need to talk to my brother about?" Emily asked with a tilt of her head.

 _"I was going to tell him that me and some of his friends were planning on coming to America in a few weeks."_ Nora said with a smile.

Emily started jumping around the bullpen, "You are! Yay! We can go to the park and go to Chuck E Cheese, and I can introduce you to my friends and you can meet my dad and Aunt Isabella, and Jimmy!" she yelled through the phone in excitement and happiness.

Ziva's frown deepened, she had head Nora say that her and some of Tony's other friends were coming to America. She only knew one Nora in Israel and she hoped that it wasn't the one that she was thinking of. She also wondered who else Tony was friends with. She thought that Tony going to Israel would be a bad thing and that he would get hurt, but it looks like Tony had replaced them with people from her home country. She looked at Emily, who had hung up and was telling her father and Isabella that Tony's girlfriend and some of his other friends were coming and what she wanted them all to do. She turned and saw Jimmy and Ducky walking into the bullpen and over to the group.

"Jethro, what has everyone in a smiling and happy mood? I even saw some of the ladies downstairs crying tears of happiness. Ducky asked.

"Tony's back. He's in the directors office." Gibbs told his friend.

"Oh my, I wonder what the poor boy has gone through while he was away." Ducky said with a shake of his head.

"I don't know" Gibbs said with a frown. Gibbs turned his head to look at Jimmy and noticed the white envelope in his hand. "What's that, Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Gibbs" Jimmy said, not afraid in the least. Jimmy thought about last night and the conversation that he had with Tony and realized that if he was going to be as strong as his big brother that he needed to grow a back bone and not let other people push him around.

Team Gibbs and Ducky were shocked by Jimmy's attitude. The only time that he had an attitude was when he found out that it was Ziva's fault that Tony was left in Israel.

Everyone else was impressed and happy that Jimmy stood up for himself.

Ducky walked up to Jimmy and held out his hand, "May I see the paper Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy didn't hesitate and handed the paper to Ducky, who opened it. What he saw surprised him. "Dear boy, this is your resignation." he said, shocking the entire bullpen.

Why did you sign your resignation?" McGee asked. He was shocked that Jimmy was going to leave, he thought that Jimmy liked it here.

Jimmy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Tony's voice from behind the group, "That's because I am leaving as well."

The group turned and saw Tony standing tall and Vance behind him with a sad look in his eye. "Tony" Gibbs said in a whisper, the man he left in Israel was not the man standing before him, he had changed.

"Agent Gibbs" Tony said with a bow of his head.

Now that Tony wasn't moving or being crowded, the group could see the changes even better in Tony. His skin was darker, showing that he spent a lot of time in the sun. He was more muscular then he was when he left. But what everyone noticed was the change in his eyes, they held power and told them that this man had suffered a lot and didn't let it change him.

"Tony" Ziva said in a whisper as she walked up from behind Gibbs.

Tony looked over and saw Ziva walk up to him. "Ziva" he said as he bowed his head once more.

Ziva felt her heart break even further when she saw how he didnt say her name with love anymore. "I am glad that your back. We thought that you were dead. What happened?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was silent and waited for Tony to tell his story. Tony smiled and picked up Emily from his chair, making her giggle before sitting in his chair and placing her in his lap. "Well...

 **And that is chapter 4!**

 **Next chapter Tony will tell the team most of what happened to him and will start his first day as a FBI agent and a super hero, as well as meet a lanter corps.**

 **I still need ideas for his hero name, but i think i have it figured out.**

 **Who do you think Tony should be with?**


End file.
